


Stolen Hours

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Fragments, First Time, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Stolen Hours

Once Ianto had gotten himself hired, he'd withdrawn into a submissive, obliging employee; on a rare, peaceful afternoon, Jack had sent everyone home with the exception of Ianto; taking the opportunity, he'd lured the Welshman down through his hatch and waited for his reaction; he wasn't expecting Ianto to take the initiative in bed, but was quite pleased when he did; Sighing into his pillow, Jack wondered if he'd be pressing his luck if he asked Ianto to fuck him, so for now he just lay there and enjoyed Ianto's mouth slowly making its way down his spine.


End file.
